Diamond and Dazzle
Diamond and Dazzle is a comedic slice-of-life comic series by MagerBlutooth. It follows the misadventures of Diamond Tiara and her pet kitty Dazzle. Many installments in the series are single-panel one-shots, but several—including the comic's first installment—are full-length comic strips.__TOC__ Strips Masterful Diamond :The first strip in the series. Diamond Tiara makes a tower of bits and calls her father over to come and see. Dazzle hops onto the desk, and Diamond thinks he's going to knock the tower over. He nuzzles Diamond's face and tickles her nose with his tail. Diamond sneezes and flies backward onto her bed. When Filthy Rich comes over, he thinks Dazzle was the one who made the tower of bits. An angered Diamond Tiara knocks the tower over herself. Imp :Diamond Tiara has a one-sided conversation with the telephone, telling it that she's expecting an important phone call. Dazzle enters, but Diamond tells him she's busy. When Diamond momentarily leaves the room, Dazzle unplugs the phone line. When Diamond returns, the phone suddenly rings, to Diamond's delight and Dazzle's confusion. Diamond answers and, after a short conversation, hangs up. She goes to tell her parents that the ponies from Phone Owners called and want her to be on their show. Dazzle prepares to smash the phone, but it rings again. He answers, and a demonic voice on the other end tells him to leave a message for Diamond. Sweets :Diamond is about to partake of a chocolate cake when Dazzle enters. Dazzle wants a piece, but Diamond keeps the whole cake for herself. Dazzle briefly leaves and returns wearing a cute dress and holding a sign that reads "Please?" Defeated, Diamond gives Dazzle the whole cake. Fear :Diamond is unable to sleep due to a terrifying thunderstorm. The impish Dazzle wants to take a photo of her fright, but his conscience (manifesting as a small light-blue cat with wings) tries to dissuade him. When Dazzle ignores, his conscience jabs him with a pitchfork, and he zooms onto Diamond's head. Diamond, thinking Dazzle is also scared of the storm, allows him to sleep with her. Dazzle gives up and whisks off to sleep next to his owner. Love :Diamond wakes Dazzle up from a catnap and holds him close. Dazzle, annoyed by the over-affection, pushes Diamond away. Diamond feigns sorrow at Dazzle's coldness and fakes a heart attack. An alarmed Dazzle is about to inject her with adrenaline, but Diamond assures him she's fine. Relieved, Dazzle hugs her and purrs (a sound Diamond never heard him make before). Vet :Diamond takes Dazzle to the veterinarian Mane Goodall. Noticing Dazzle's tension and eye dilation, Goodall asks Diamond if he's been feeling any anxiety or distress and getting enough sleep. When the conversation shifts to Dazzle's diet, Goodall asks if he's been cutting down on the sugar. While Goodall's back is turned, Diamond and Dazzle try to sneak candy from a jar; Goodall catches them and says it's sugar-free. She tells Dazzle to eat more healthily for his follow-up exam the following week. When Diamond asks if that only applies to him, Goodall sees her off with a carrot. Restaurant :Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich eat out at a fancy restaurant. Just before Dazzle uncouthly digs into his meal, Diamond "ahem"'s, prompting Dazzle to employ proper table manners. Filthy is impressed by his etiquette, and Diamond says she rubbed off on him. The waiter asks Filthy if he needs anything else; as he watches Diamond and Dazzle eat soup in the same manner, he asks the waiter to bring him a camera. Vacation :Diamond and Dazzle wake up Filthy Rich and help him get ready for their family vacation. After a swift breakfast, the three go out and share in various fun activities like the beach, miniature golf, face painting, the aquarium, and the arcade. After a full day of fun, Filthy tucks Diamond and Dazzle into bed. Just before he leaves the room, Dazzle gives him a rolled-up piece of paper. It's a drawing of Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy together, and it reads "LET'S DO THIS AGAIN, DAD - Diamond Tiara & Dazzle". Privacy :In Diamond's bedroom, Diamond uses her computer and Dazzle writes in a book. Filthy Rich calls from the next room and reminds him to put away the dishes. As Dazzle leaves the room, Diamond sees Dazzle's diary on the bed and goes snooping. Dazzle returns, and Diamond expresses her displeasure that he hasn't written anything in his diary about her. Annoyed, Dazzle goes to Diamond's toy chest and fishes out a giant book labeled "Living with a Princess". However, the book is locked and Dazzle has the key. Diamond chases Dazzle through Ponyville as ponies look on in confusion. Conflict :In the series' first ongoing storyline, Diamond serves Dazzle his late-night snack, giving him a choice between cat food and ice cream. When Dazzle picks the ice cream, Diamond scolds him, saying he's supposed to eat less sugar and is going to get her in trouble. When Dazzle ignores her, Diamond suddenly cries out, "You're a cat!" The commotion catches Filthy Rich's attention; he sees Diamond upside-down in the trash can and a feral-looking Dazzle chowing down on ice cream. When Diamond emerges from the trash can (with a scratch on her cheek), she takes Dazzle's collar and denounces him as her pet. She walks out of the kitchen, leaving Dazzle heartbroken. :In her bedroom, Diamond fumes that Dazzle isn't her perfect kitty all the time, stating that he was on the day she got him. Glimpse (Part 1) :In a flashback to Diamond Tiara's birthday party several years prior, Diamond pretends to be a unicorn as Filthy gives her a present (Diamond quickly deducing from the air holes that it's a kitten). "Princess" Diamond Tiara "liberates" the kitten from the box and is shocked to discover him acting like a dog. Glimpse (Part 2) :When Diamond asks her father about the kitten's behavior, Filthy explains that he was the only kitten in a shelter full of dogs and has never even tasted cat food. Diamond is displeased by the present but changes her tune somewhat when the kitten gives her a paddle ball. Glimpse (Part 3) :Filthy says he doesn't understand Diamond's dissatisfaction, saying the kitten meets all the criteria for her ideal pet and already likes her. When Diamond asks if she can go to her room, her mother holding the video camera gives her her last birthday present. Diamond unwraps it excitedly but is confused to find a physical diamond tiara, claiming that wearing it will negatively impact her image. At that moment, the video camera's battery dies. Glimpse (Part 4) :Filthy asks why Diamond is so displeased with her pet, and Diamond says that there's nothing special about owning a dog. She says she wanted a kitty that was different from others—a kitty that was one-of-a-kind. When Filthy tells her to at least give him a chance, Diamond does just that: in a game show-like environment, Diamond gives the kitten six seconds to prove he can be her perfect kitty. Dazzle is unsure of what to do and starts chasing his tail, much to Diamond's frustration. Glimpse (Part 5) :Filthy calls the pony he got the kitten from on the telephone and sees about returning him. Diamond overhears this and suddenly doesn't want to get rid of the kitten. She shows her father a storybook about a spoiled girl who throws away every present she's given in the garbage. A witch places a curse on the girl that causes her to shrink in size whenever she acts ungrateful. Eventually she becomes so small that her servants mistake her for a bread crumb and throw her in the garbage. Not wanting to be a copycat, Diamond resolves to make the kitten into her perfect pet. Resolution :Back in present day, Diamond wakes up from a bad dream. She goes out into the hallway and finds a sad-looking Dazzle. Upon noticing Diamond and wanting to make her happy, Dazzle eats the cat food that she wanted him to eat earlier. However, having a distaste for cat food, Dazzle immediately throws up. :As the two wash up in the bathroom, Diamond tells Dazzle that when she first got him, she was going to turn him into her perfect kitty. But she realizes now that Dazzle had always been her perfect kitty. Dazzle cries tears of joy and licks Diamond's face, and Filthy watches the heartwarming scene from the bathroom door. Fortune :Diamond Tiara has her fortune read by an off-panel fortuneteller while Dazzle attempts to court Rarity's cat Opalescence in the background. The fortuneteller incorrectly guesses Diamond's name as "Girlie Crown" and makes several nondescript predictions about her future. Diamond is disbelieving of the fortuneteller's skills and claims her cat could hack up a better fortune. The fortuneteller calls Diamond's bluff and transforms her into a cat. :Dazzle becomes smitten with the transformed Diamond, and the fortuneteller says he'll change her back if she apologizes. Before Dazzle tries to get intimate with her, Diamond writes out an apology to the fortuneteller (revealed to be Discord). Meanwhile, a vengeful Opal prepares a Dazzle-resembling voodoo doll in the background. Session :In a session with pet psychologist Twilight Velvet, Diamond chats with Velvet about Twilight Sparkle and fantasizes about becoming an Alicorn princess. In the background, Dazzle is stirred from a nap when a mouse jumps into his mouth. When Diamond and Velvet notice him licking Diamond's tail to get the taste of mouse out of his mouth, Diamond dreads the thought of having a kitty that takes "special pills". :For the next therapy exercise, Velvet has Diamond and Dazzle draw pictures of the two of them together. When Diamond submits a picture that is less than flattering of Dazzle, Dazzle steals Diamond's tiara. As Diamond chases him out the window. Velvet looks at Dazzle's picture; she notices that he drew Diamond with much more detail than how he drew himself. One-shots *'Monday': Diamond Tiara drags Dazzle to a one-day-only session of "Pony-Kitty Dance Lessons". *'Tuesday': Diamond and Dazzle play chess. A chalkboard scoreboard shows Diamond's one win to Dazzle's forty. *'Wednesday': Diamond and Dazzle play Mario Party. As Diamond buys another star, Dazzle looks annoyed. *'Thursday': Diamond and Dazzle practice stage magic. As Diamond attempts an escape trick, Dazzle runs away with the key. *'Friday': Diamond and Dazzle watch a scary movie. The frightened Dazzle clutches tightly onto Diamond's tail. *'Saturday': A play fight between Diamond dressed as a Team Fortress 2 sniper and Dazzle dressed as a dragon. *'Sunday': Diamond and Dazzle are on stage accepting the first place trophy in the "Pony & Pet Waffle-Making Competition". *'Gluttony': Diamond and Dazzle engorge on food. *'Wrath': Diamond and Dazzle argue over a confrontation involving blue paint. *'Envy': Dazzle gets jealous when Diamond gives attention to her aunt's kitten Peal. *'Lust': Diamond witnesses a face-off between Dazzle and Peal. *'Sloth': Diamond and Dazzle lay around doing nothing. *'Greed': Diamond and Dazzle hustle ponies out of their bits with a shell game. *'Pride': Diamond and Dazzle model bizarre-looking outfits. *'Twilight': Diamond admires Princess Twilight Sparkle and Dazzle attempts to menace Owlowiscious. *'Pinkie': Diamond and Pinkie organize a party for Silver Spoon. *'Applejack': Diamond annoys Applejack and Winona licks Dazzle's face. *'Rainbow': Rainbow apologizes to Diamond for accidentally breaking her new vase, and Dazzle flies with Tank. *'Rarity': Rarity makes a dress for Diamond while Dazzle attempts to court Opalescence. *'Fluttershy': Diamond holds Dazzle back from menacing Angel Bunny. *'Diamond's Birthday': Dazzle brings Diamond breakfast in bed on her birthday, but he accidentally spills the food on her. *'Dazzle's Birthday': Dazzle begrudgingly accepts Diamond's birthday gift of a girly dress. *'Filthy's Birthday': Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich play laser tag. Dazzle wears the dress from his birthday. *'Morning': Diamond and Dazzle go fishing. Dazzle laughs at Diamond for her tiny catch. *'Afternoon': Diamond and Dazzle go on a picnic. *'Evening': Diamond and Snails are on a date, with Dazzle providing music. Snails grosses Diamond out by touching his ear with his tongue. *'Night': Diamond and Dazzle face off against a mysterious individual with fork and spoon hands. *'Cat': Diamond dresses and acts like a cat for Dazzle. *'Shame': Diamond has a bad haircut, and Dazzle holds up a sign that reads "I Gave My Princess A Haircut She Didn't Need". *'Teacher': Diamond and Dazzle are student and teacher. Dazzle points to a chalkboard that reads "The only escape from the miseries of life are music and candy". *'Health': Diamond takes a sick-looking Dazzle to the vet. *'Switch': Twilight uses her magic to turn Dazzle into a bunny and Angel into a kitten. *'Mask': Diamond and Dazzle play The Binding of Isaac. *'Pencil': In a parody of an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants, Dazzle draws an unflattering drawing of Diamond. *'Thunderstorm': Diamond and Dazzle play Donkey Kong Country 3. *'Chain': Diamond Tiara dressed as Mikawa Fumika from Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed. *'Territory': Dazzle and Peal argue with paint and make a mess of Diamond's house. *'Toy': Diamond notices Dazzle hugging a Diamond Tiara plush toy. *'Shark': In the bathtub, Diamond preys on Dazzle while holding up a sign that reads "90% INTEREST RATE". *'Siamese': Diamond finds the house a mess, and Dazzle points to the Siamese cats from Lady and the Tramp as the cause. *'Broccoli': Diamond tries to get Dazzle to eat broccoli. *'Cello': Dazzle is furious when Diamond doesn't show up for his cello recital. *'Balance': Dazzle tries to keep Diamond from knocking over the tower of bits he made. *'Spike': Diamond looks disapprovingly at Spike for buying meat at the Ponyville market. *'Cheerilee': Diamond brings Dazzle to show-and-tell at school. *'Celestia': Diamond is starstruck at meeting Princess Celestia and Dazzle looks hungrily at Philomena. *'Luna': Princess Luna takes Diamond into Dazzle's dreams. *'Cadance': Diamond tries to buy the Crystal Heart from Princess Cadance in exchange for Dazzle and a bag of bits. *'Zecora': Diamond sees what Zecora is brewing while Zecora looks suspiciously at Dazzle. *'Date': Filthy Rich and Dazzle look angrily at Snips before his date with Diamond. *'Dance': Diamond holds one-day-only dance lessons. Featherweight, believing he would be dancing with Diamond, instead dances with Dazzle. *'Twister': Diamond, Dazzle, and Twist play Twister. Dazzle tries to trip up Diamond by tickling her nose with his tail. *'Race': Diamond, Dazzle, and the Flim Flam brothers play Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Disguise': Diamond and Dazzle sneak into the Canterlot Garden Party in disguise and meet Fancy Pants. *'Movie': Diamond, Dazzle, and Pipsqueak shoot a movie. *'Fame': Photo Finish is about to make Diamond a fashion star... until she discovers Dazzle. *'Show': Diamond enters Dazzle in a pet show judged by Ms. Harshwhinny. *'Fight': Due to physical arguments between Dazzle and Angel, Diamond and Fluttershy take them to pet psychologist Twilight Velvet. *'Nightmare Moon': Diamond and Dazzle face off against Nightmare Moon, who's guarding a pile of candy. *'Discord': Discord torments Diamond and Dazzle. *'Chrysalis': Diamond and Queen Chrysalis lounge over drinks. *'Sombra': Dazzle falls victim to King Sombra's door of fears and holds Diamond. *'Sunset Shimmer': Diamond has her face licked by a chihuahua and Sunset Shimmer prepares to shoo Dazzle off with a broom. *'Tirek': Diamond judges a pie-eating contest between Dazzle and Lord Tirek. *'Fireworks': Diamond and Dazzle watch a fireworks display. *'Spring': Diamond and Dazzle, in schoolgirl uniforms, enjoy the springtime. *'Summer': Diamond and Dazzle are given baths by Phineas and Ferb. *'Fall': Dazzle rakes leaves while Diamond attempts to tempt him with a football. *'Winter': Diamond and Dazzle face Sir Slush the Snowman in Banjo-Kazooie. *'Rain': Dazzle (as the Cat in the Hat) tries to entertain Diamond when a rainy day keeps them inside. *'Snow': Diamond and Dazzle try to prank one another after a snowfall. *'Heat': Diamond and Dazzle play World 2 in Super Mario Bros. 3. *'Pony': Dazzle dresses like Diamond Tiara, to Diamond's shock. *'Haunt': Diamond walks through a dark house and Dazzle, dressed as a vampire, prepares to scare her. *'Aron City': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Johnny Bravo. *'Dimmsdale': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of The Fairly Oddparents. *'Japan': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of anime. *'Quahog': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Family Guy. *'Disney': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Walt Disney Animation. *'Skool': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Invader ZIM. *'Dystopia': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Samurai Jack. *'Grayscale': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of classic black-and-white cartoons. *'Ponyville': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of G3 My Little Pony. *'Tremorton': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of My Life as a Teenage Robot. *'Nowhere': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Courage the Cowardly Dog. *'Hawaii': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of Lilo and Stitch. *'Chibi': Diamond and Dazzle drawn in the art style of chibi anime. *'Chocolate' (animated): Diamond dangles a chocolate bar in front of Dazzle, and he looks at it hypnotically. *'Princess': Diamond Tiara spends "Twilight Time" with Princess Twilight while Spike gives Dazzle the stink eye. *'Culture': As Diamond gives him a bath, Dazzle looks contemptuously as Peal gives herself a tongue bath. *'Checkup': Diamond and Dazzle are at the carnival. Before Dazzle can enjoy his cotton candy, Mane Goodall looks at him disapprovingly. *'Therapy': Diamond and Dazzle are in a therapy session with Twilight Velvet. *'Family': Diamond, Dazzle, and Filthy Rich all rely on the butler Randolph for the simplest of tasks. *'Enemy': Dazzle growls at Angel Bunny for taking his ice cream. *'Surprise': Diamond opens a Hearth's Warming Eve present and is surprised when Dazzle pops out of the box. *'Jig' (animated): A short animation of Diamond and Dazzle dancing. *'Quiz': Diamond and Dazzle are on a game show. Dazzle wins. Diamond is displeased. *'Fun': Dazzle plays with building blocks and small pony figurines made with toothpicks and marshmallows. Diamond fails to see the fun in the activity and tosses a figurine aside. *'Choice': An impish creature takes away four things that Diamond holds dear—her cutie mark, her tiara, her voice, and Dazzle—and forces her to choose only one to keep. Characters Diamond Tiara Adapted more or less from how she is depicted in the show, Diamond Tiara is a rich, spoiled Earth pony filly. However, she has occasional moments of genuine kindness, and Dazzle's presence serves to keep her somewhat grounded. As a child, she had an obsession with being different and unique, a trait that potentially carried over into her older self. Dazzle Diamond Tiara's "perfect, little kitty." An oddity of a domesticated animal, he shares many traits with canines (having been the only cat in a dog shelter). Mischievous, playful, and often a major pain in Diamond's butt, but deep down he loves her dearly. He is also shown to be very intelligent for a cat, being able to read and write, though he doesn't take kindly to being called one. Filthy Rich Diamond Tiara's father and thus far the comic's only recurring character with a speaking role. Never seen without his signature red tie and perpetually tired-looking eyes. He was the one who originally adopted Dazzle for his daughter's birthday and tried to convince her to keep him. He occasionally spends quality time with the two of them and has shown to be somewhat impressed with how Diamond has raised her kitty. External links *MagerBlutooth on deviantART *[http://magerblutooth.deviantart.com/gallery/50674993/Diamond-and-Dazzle MagerBlutooth's Diamond and Dazzle deviantART gallery] Category:Fanmade comics